


Where Do You Go?

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left abandoned after he ends up paralyzed from the waist down.  Derek wonders where Stiles goes when he zones out and wants to make the boy happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was “And show me where you run to, when no one’s left to take your side.” and it was requested by Mara for his birthday!

The shot rang out loud and clear.  The scent of blood filled the air and caused several sets of eyes to begin glowing in the darkness.  He heard a scream, maybe it was his own…and then it was black.

***  
  
It had been three months since Stiles had been shot.  The hunter that had shot him had been sent into jail; and with the fact that he had nearly killed the son of the Sheriff; he was probably never going to see the light of day again.  If the courts didn’t put him away for good…it would be likely that the man would meet an ‘accident’ or end up in the yard with the wrong people who had the wrong sorts of items on their person.

It had been three months and Scott had only visited him three times.

Sure, that first visit lasted three full days.  Scott hadn’t left the hospital until Stiles was out of surgery and considered ‘out of the woods’.  After that; he went back to his life of lacrosse and Allison.

Lydia visited a couple of times.  The only one that visited him regularly was Danny; and that was only to give him his homework.

Pain shot through Stiles body as he forced his body one more step forward before falling to the mat that he was walking on.  He slammed his fist on the mat and pulled at his longer hair.

He had been shot at the base of the spine.  It was remarkable that he was able to walk at all.

At first everyone was worried that he would never be able to use his legs again.  Then two weeks in he began to feel when the doctors tested his toes for sensitivity.  Another week and he was able to move his toes.

It was still nearly impossible to walk; and he would more than likely either need to be in a wheelchair for the majority of his time…or using crutches.

He would never run again; that was for sure.

But it wasn’t the pain of the injury or that he would never be able to truly walk or run again that hurt.  It was the fact that Scott had continued with his life without visiting, or calling.  It was like Scott didn’t even care anymore.

It wasn’t one of the orderlies that helped Stiles back into the wheelchair.  Instead he felt strong arms pick him up before setting him in the chair. When his tears left and his vision was no longer blurred he was able to see Derek kneeling in front of him.

His father stood behind Derek.

“Ready to go home, son?”

***  
  
His father had found out about Derek the same night that he had been shot.  Apparently, Derek had been so close to shifting that Scott had no choice but to tell the Sheriff about the werewolves and hunters in the town.

Now it appeared that his father had offered Derek a place to stay under the condition that he take care of him during the day.

It was embarrassing.

He spent most of his time upstairs in his room.  He would get himself into his wheelchair and wheel into the bathroom when he needed to use it; but he needed Derek to help him wash.

That had been interesting.

While Stiles was away his father had hired someone to change the shower and put in a deep tub with a seat.

Derek would help him into the bath (he refused to get in without wearing swim trunks) and wait for him to finish before helping him out and drying him off.

He would help Stiles walk along the hall by holding him around the chest to support most of his weight.

This went on for several months…but still Stiles wasn’t getting any better, and still Scott and the others stayed away…as if he didn’t even exist.

***  
  
It was the next school year, he was finally a junior.  He had completed the previous year of school at home.  The school had supplied tutors; but it was a new school year and he was expected to get back into the fray.

He felt like that kid from Glee; the one in the wheelchair.  Only, that kid on Glee had a hell of a lot more attention.  It was as if no one even noticed him.  There were several times where students simply walked in front of him as he tried to make his way to his next class.

Furthermore, Scott didn’t pay him any attention either.

At least Jackson seemed a bit nicer.  During lunch Jackson had happily helped him by carrying his lunch and as Stiles held both trays, Jackson pushed him towards the table where he was sat at the end.

He knew Jackson had only helped because Derek had told him to though.

***  
  
It was a full six months since he had been shot.  It was a full six months since his life had become hell.

Scott barley even looked at him anymore. Scott didn’t answer his calls, or his Skype requests.  Scott avoided him like the plague.

It was after school.  Derek had just made him his normal after school snack and was cleaning up the kitchen when he noticed the change in Stiles.

Stiles was looking off into space.  The look in the teen’s eyes was utterly heart breaking.

***  
It became normal for Stiles to zone out while he was at home.  He would be fine during the morning and around his father.  He would be fine at school; but the second that he was alone he would completely check out of the real world.

This had been going on for a full month before Derek swirled Stiles chair around and kneeled in front of him.

Stiles didn’t even notice that he had been moved or that Derek was there.

“What has happened to you?  Stiles…please come back to me.  I miss you so much.”

Stiles simply looked at a spot on the wall.

***  
  
It was the next day, a Saturday.  Stiles was completely zoned out as Derek loaded him into the car along with a basket and a blanket.  He drove to the state park and left Stiles in the car as he set up the blanket and basket.

Stiles didn’t even notice as he was pulled from the car and carried a full mile before finally snapping out of his stupor as he was placed on the ground.

He was looking up at the sky now; watching as the clouds moved with the wind.

“Derek?”

Derek looked down at the boy.  He had the teen’s head in his lap.

Stiles had let his hair grow out; he hadn’t really cut it since he had been shot.  He had only buzzed his head originally because of lacrosse, but there was no more lacrosse for him.  There never would be.

Derek took advantage of the longer hair as he ran his fingers through the teen’s hair in a soothing manner.

“Derek what are you doing?  Where are we?”

“I miss you Stiles.  You always seem to disappear.  You’re not yourself anymore.  You barely talk…there are no more dog jokes…it’s like you’ve died and been replaced by a ghost.”

Stiles closed his eyes.

“It’s what I am Derek.  There is no one there for me.”

This statement caused a sharp pain in Derek’s heart.

“Sure, there is my Dad; he will always be there but he has to work.  But I mean…Scott has completely abandoned me.  He won’t even talk to me anymore.  And Jackson only talks to me because you asked him to watch out for me while I’m at school; and Danny only pays attention because a) he feels bad for me and b) Jackson is there.”

“Stiles…”

“But my life is over.  Scott is gone.  He’s just…gone.  I have no one left on my side.”

A tear slid down his cheek only to be quickly brushed away by Derek’s thumb.

“You’re not alone Stiles.  You have me.  And…where do you go?  Please Stiles.  Show me where you go when there is no one left on your side.”

Stiles tried to sit up.  Derek helped him and supported the teen’s body against his chest.

“Where I go?”

“You vanish into your own mind.  Surely you go somewhere.”

Stiles closed his eyes and began to paint a picture for Derek as he spoke.

***  
 _The waves crashed against the shore.  The scent of salt and sand filled the air.  There was a strange mix of flowers on the breeze.  He was just a little boy and he enjoyed the feel of the sand on his bare feet, of the cold water washing over them._

_“Genim!  Come on Genim!  It’s time to eat!”_

_The little boy turned and began running before jumping into the arms of a woman with long flowing brown hair.  She was dressed in a free flowing skirt and a long sleeved shirt to battle the chill in the air.  She had a beautiful white and yellow flower in her hair._

_“Oh my little Genim.  My beautiful little boy.”_

_***  
  
_ A tear slid down the teen’s cheek only for it to be brushed away by the alpha wolf again.

 _“_ It sounds like a beautiful place Stiles.  I wish I could see it for myself.”

Stiles looked up at Derek like he was insane.

“Why the hell would you care Derek?”

Derek growled lightly.

“How could I not care Stiles?  In case you haven’t noticed, I did everything I could to protect you up until you got shot…I never did thank you by the way…for taking that bullet for me.”  The bullet would have hit Derek in the head and killed him instantly.  It had hit Stiles in the spine though; but the boy had survived…obviously.  “I stayed at the hospital until I got word that you would survive.  Your father asked me to help him get the house ready for you to return.  I spent the rest of my time making the ramp; taking doors off of hinges or widening door ways for your wheelchair; and putting the tub in.  It took me longer than I thought it would.  I kind of…overestimated my skills a bit.”

Derek blushed lightly at this.

“When I was done, I started watching your progress in physical therapy.  I was just…so afraid to actually come face to face with you.  This is my fault Stiles.  If it wasn’t for me…if I had left town…this never would have happened.”  His arms tightened around Stiles’ waist.  “But I was so selfish.  I didn’t want to leave you behind.  Couldn’t leave you behind.”

Stiles wanted to turn in the wolf’s arms and demand answers; but his legs didn’t work right to allow him the maneuver.

“What are you talking about?”

Derek sighed softly.  “I stayed in town because I fell in love with you.”

“So…is this like…a date?”

Derek’s heart began racing at the question.

“Do you want it to be?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes Stiles, this is a date.”

Stiles grinned brightly and rested back against the wolf’s chest before closing his eyes.  
  


***  
  
The rest of junior year passed a bit better.  Eventually, Derek had just up and beaten Scott’s ass until the teen finally spoke to Scott.  His reason for ignoring Stiles was to ‘protect him’.  Stiles didn’t forgive him.  It would take a lot for Stiles to forgive him this time…not when Scott had abandoned him in his time of need.

It was summer again; and Stiles was suspicious.  Derek and his father were talking together too often and would grow quiet whenever he wheeled into the room.

It was early one morning when Derek set Stiles at the table and handed him a cup of coffee to wake the teen up.

“Happy eighteenth birthday Stiles.”

Stiles smiled softly.  This was good…so good…he and Derek had decided to wait until he was eighteen to officially begin dating.  Derek leaned over and kissed his lips for the first time right in front of his father.

His father seemed okay with it.

Stiles was shocked.

“Why are you not freaking out?”

The Sheriff shrugged and sipped his own coffee.  “Derek explained his intentions to me.  They seem honorable…considering that he wants you as his mate and mates are for life.”

Derek had mentioned this to Stiles.  Stiles nodded slowly before frowning.

“But that won’t happen.  I’m handicap dad.  Derek is an alpha and needs an able mate.”

His father and Derek looked at one another for a long moment before his father took his hand.

“Stiles…we talked about that as well.  And I’ve decided that…we’ve decided that…if you want the bite…that you are now old enough for it.  There is a new doctor at the hospital that knows about werewolves and has mate excuses for miraculous recoveries in other hospitals before.  So your recovery would be taken care of.  You would be able to walk again.  You would be strong again.”

Derek seemed to be a ball of nervous energy.  Stiles turned his head away from his father and looked at Derek.  He gestured for the wolf to come over to him.  Derek kneeled before him and Stiles took his face in both of his hand.

“If it means I get to be with you…get to be myself again…then yes.  I want the bite.”

***  
 **Five Years Later  
  
** The boy held on to two fingers as he slowly toddled through the wet sand.  The boy let out a startled sound when the water washed over his feet.

“Stiles! Alex!  Time to eat!”

Stiles looked up for a moment before looking down at the toddler that was holding his fingers to help him walk.  Alex was just learning how to walk; and Stiles was the type of father that didn’t ever want his child to fall.

So much had happened over these past few years.

For one, Stiles had become a werewolf; and had become an alpha the second he had been turned.  It was just what happened when the human mate of the alpha was turned.

Second, there had been a medical advancement that allowed a donor egg to have its mother DNA removed.  The DNA of a male would then be placed in its place before being fertilized by a second father.

Of course, a woman still needed to carry the child to term; but the child was that of two men instead of a man and a woman.

It was expensive; but Derek had the money and he wanted a child with Stiles; a child that was part of each of them.

Alex had been born seven months ago.  He had developed quickly due to his werewolf genetics.  He was walking faster than normal children would be…and he had already started this cute little howl on the full moon whenever he heard one of his father’s howl.

Alex looked towards his papa before looking up at his daddy.  He put one hand in his mouth before Stiles scooped him up into his arms.  Stiles sat down on the blanket with his son in his lap and laughed as Derek put a flower in his hair before kissing his lips lightly and then his son’s forehead.

“Stiles?”

Stiles was in the process of feeding Alex some apple sauce.

“Yea Derek?”

“I love you…I love you so much.”

Stiles smiled brightly and kissed Derek back.

“I love you to…you saved me Derek…you were on my side when no one else was.”

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around his mate and son.  This was his new pack…this was his new life…this was home.


End file.
